En amour y'a pas de partages
by la petite reunionaise
Summary: Hinata Hyûga est certaine de ne plus connaître l’amour après Naruto, son 1er amour et Itachi Uchiha, sa 1ère fois mais voilà à sa rentrée de 2nde deux garçons atterrissent dans leur classe déjà assez particulière et là son cœur se déchire...Chap 3 publié
1. La rentrée des classes

**En amour y'a pas de partages**

Genre : Romance / Schoolfic / Humour

Rating : R

Résumé : Hinata Hyûga est certaine de ne plus connaître l'amour après Naruto, son 1er amour et Itachi Uchiha, sa 1ère fois mais voilà à sa rentrée de 2nde deux garçons atterrissent dans leur classe déjà assez particulière et là son cœur se déchire entre le ténébreux Sasuke et le mystérieux Gaara, loin d'être insensible au charme de la jeune fille, les 2 nouveaux vont alors se battre pour Hinata surtout qu'ils ne seront pas les seuls à se battre pour l'élu(e) de leur cœur [Coups bas et rires garantis. Cette année s'annonce remuée pour nos héros !

Couples: Gaa/Hina, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/Ten, Neji/Saku et peut-être un Naru/Saku je crois que c'est tout pour le moment , je ne vous ai pas encore rien dit pour Itachi, Kiba, Shino…

°0°0°0°0°0°°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée des classes

Ino prend un inspiration puis expire, elle s'avance fièrement vers le portail ouvert menant au lycée, un petit lycée pourtant il semble minuscule, minuscule.

« - J'y arriverais pas, Hina !! » Ino se jette dans les bras d'Hinata, celle-ci assez déconcerté, lui dit :

« - Ino ! C'est la 5ème fois que tu me fais le coup, écoute on attend les autres et tu verras toi aussi tu pourras entrer !!

-T'as raison ouais je dois avoir l'air idiote !

- Oh ça oui ! » Puis en voyant la mine de son amie se corrigea rapidement : « heu je veux dire…ça ne se voit pas du tout…on ne voit qu'une jeune fille avec un charme fou, d'une beauté étonnante et d'une intelligence rayonnante, une fille pétillante !!

Aux mots de la jeune fille, Ino se sépara de son amie puis après le discours particulièrement élogieux d'Hinata, marcha vers le portail le regard fier et dit :

« - Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Je vais briller dans ce lycée, je deviendrais sans aucun doute la fille la plus sexy de ce lycée ! Les garçons seront tous à mes pieds ! De plus ils vont tous remarquer que nous ne portons pas d'uniformes et là ils se diront qu'en plus d'être magnifique, je suis riche !

- Ino ! Je t'en prie inutile de le dire !

-C'est bon, Hina je ne le dirai à personne d'autres et puis on n'est que toutes les deux…

- Non mais tu sais Ino nous sommes près du portail principal et donc la majorité des élèves y entrent et comme tu hurles ben ils entendent, certains se marrent de toi, d'autres te filment carrément…

- Oh ils m'ont déjà remarqués wouah je suis plus belle que ce que je ne pensais !

- Ouais, c'est ça… » Souffla-t-elle déconcertée.

« - Toujours aussi frivole Ino ! »

A cette voix, les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent avec stupéfaction leur ami : Shikamaru, les yeux s'arrondirent en voyant leur ami et surtout ses vêtements, Ino s'horrifia de l'uniforme scolaire qu'il portait : un chemisier blanc avec un pantalon noir, des chaussures noires, aussi. Il avait sa main droite derrière la tête et aussi une veste noire, on pouvait sur celle-ci qu'il y avait le symbole de l'école et deux initiales M. K. Le nom de l'école étant Masashi Kishimoto** (Nom de l'auteur)**. Hinata, elle, s'horrifia devant le cartable mauve qu'il portait dans son autre main. Il semblait assez mécontent.

« - Shika ! » interpella Ino, « - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Pourquoi as-tu un uniforme ? » Interrogea la blonde sa voix montant dans les aigus.

« - Et le cartable ? » Rajouta la brune.

« - C'est bon vous avez fini toutes les deux ! C'est juste un uniforme ! » Dit-il.

« - Et un cartable ! » s'empressa Hinata de rajouter.

« - Je croyais que tu avais payé une somme plus que salé pour ne pas porter l'uniforme comme nous !

- Ouais et t'avais acheté un super sac, j'étais avec toi en plus !

- Inutile de me le dire je m'en rappelle c'est à cause de ma mère ça…

- ben vas-y raconte !

- Ouais je veux savoir pourquoi tu a échangé ton super cas contre…contre cette chose qu'on appelle cartable…

- et ce mauve ne va pas du tout avec cet uniforme !

- Tu sa raison, Ino c'est d'une laideur…

- D'une…

- Bon vous voulez que je vous raconte ou pas ? » S'écria leur ami

« - C'est bon calme-toi voyons !

- Allez raconte ! »

Nos trois mais s'assirent alors sur un banc juste à côté d'eux. Ino et Hinata regardait Shika comme un extraterrestre, impatiente de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire et même toute l'histoire…

« - Bon voilà ma petite cousine est venu avec ses parents en vacances à la maison et…

- Oh ! La mignonne tu te souviens Hina ?

- Ah oui Oh !! Elle est était trop adorable surtout quand on…

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Vous voulais savoir ce qui s'est passé ou pas ?

- Oui, oui c'est bon !

- Allez on t'écoute !

- on voilà ma petite cousine est venu chez moi pendant les vacances, j'ai aussi acheté mon sac mais voilà après le départ de la famille je ne trouvais plus mon sac et quelques jours plus tard j'apprends qu'il a fait un petit voyage en Chine, ma mère n'a pas voulu qu'on le renvoie disant que ça m'apprendra de ne pas ranger mes affaires ; Evidemment il fallait en racheter un autre mais comme il fallait se lever tôt pour aller l'acheter puisque Papa devait partir en voyage avant midi….

- Laisse-nous deviner comme c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour toi

- Tu as du continuer à dormir…

- Comme le flemmard que tu es !

- Ouais vous avez tous compris.

- Ben ça n'explique pas l'uniforme !

- Ma mère, encore, pour me punir de na pas être venu m'a non seulement acheté un cartable mais elle m'a aussi posé un ultimatum !

- Lequel ???

- Oh !! Pas de bol, mon vieux !!

- Oui bon laissez-moi finir pour l'instant…Alors je ne dois plus être un flemmard, avoir d'excellentes notes, respecter mes profs même je suis plus intelligent qu'eux…

- Bien te tenir quoi !

- Ouais pendant toute une année ce qui explique l'uniforme…

- Tu veux passer pour un élève model que tu n'es pas !

- C'est ça ! Hé ce n'est pas sympa !

- La vérité blesse ! Shika !

- Ca va Hinata c'est bon j'ai compris !

- Tu vas y arriver tu crois ?

- Ben j'espère mais je vais avoir besoin de vous ?

- Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider, hein Hina ?

- Hein ? Ah ! Heu ouais !

- Merci Ino et toi aussi Hinata !

- Hé mais dis-nous une chose tu as bien dit qu'elle t'avais posé un ultimatum alors que tu nous as dit seulement une partie alors la suite ?

- Hé mais Hina a raison, Shika hé bien vas-y continue !

- Ben…Heu…En fait…

- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Ne m'imites pas Shika ça ne ta va pas !

- Moi je trouve qu'il est plus mignon !!

- Alors ? » S'impatienta Hinata.

« - Ben…c'est personnel voilà !!

- Personnel ? » Répondirent en choeur la blonde et la brune.

A ces mots, Ino se leva brusquement ainsi que ses deux amis et dit à Shikamaru :

« - Mais enfin je suis ta meilleure amie comment tu peux dire que c'est personnel !!

- Laisse Ino, c'est pas grave il crachera le morceau plus tard !

- Mouais ben j'espère !!!

- Les filles c'est bon oublions cette histoire vous voulez bien ?

- Il a raison Ino c'est si pas grave !!

- Bon ok, je ne vais pas te faire la gueule le jour de la rentrée !!! Et de toute façon c'est compréhensible c'est ton droit après tout ! »

Ino prit son ami dans ses bras, puis ce fut au tour d'Hinata de le prendre dans ses bras en sine d'accord, Ino derrière Shika vit alors quelque chose quelle s'empressa de dire à Hinata :

« Hina !! Viens voir !! Y'a Spider man sur son cartable !!!! »

A ces mots, Hina lâcha Shikamaru et rejoignit la blonde, Hina s'exclama :

« - Oh !!! Ca y est je me souviens de ce cartable, Neji avait le même avant !!!! Oh !!! Y'a même une photo de lui avec ce sac, quand tu viendras à la maison je vais te la montrer, il était trop mignon !!!! »

Shikamaru gonflé, se retourna vers ses deux amies et s'écria :

« - Ca va les filles !!! Je sais que c'est un sac de merde !!!

- Ca tu l'as dit XD !!!!

- Je te préférais quand tu étais timide, Hina !

- Et moi je te préférais quand tu arrivais en retard, Shika !! » Rétorqua la Hyûga.

« - Hé mais c'est vrai t'es arrivé ½ heure avant la sonnerie, c'est incroyable !!!!!

- C'est vrai qu'en y pensant c'est…incroyable, impensable et pourtant Shikamaru Nara est arrivé en avance, woah !

- Je vous dis les filles l'ultimatum !

- Ouais l'ultimatum que tu n'as révélé qu'à moitié !

- Ino ne recommence pas avec ça je t'ai dis que…

- C'est personnel oui je sais !

- Ino !!! Allons ce n'est pas grave hé puis moi j'aimerai bien voir si il va tenir toute une année entière sans flemmarder, arriver toujours à l'heure donc se lever et se préparer plus tôt, finir des devoirs même tard même très tard le soir et si il y arrive ben moi je deviens la petite amie du proviseur !

- Si vous vouliez me démotiver…c'est gagné ! » Se lamenta-t-il e se laissant tomber sur le banc son coude sur son genou et son menton sur sa main, l'air découragé. Voyant son ami dans un tel état, Ino dit à Hinata :

« - Ce que tu être acide quand tu t'y mets !

- C'est pour que je l'aime ! » Dit une voix suave, tous nos amis se tournèrent vers cette voix qu'il avaient reconnus, Hinata surprise de le voir s'exclama :

« - Itachi !

- Salut vous trois !! » Lança-t-il joyeusement en faisant signe de la main, un sourire sur se lèvres.

_« C'est si rare de la voir sourire que maintenant ça fait peur » _pensa Hinata une grimace sur le visage. Mais Hinata dit surprise et dégoûtée :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Et surtout dans un tel accoutrement ? » Demanda Ino. Itachi était vêtu comme un vrai homme d'affaire, une veste noire, cravate noire, chemise blanche, chaussure fermé noire et même une valise évidemment noire. Il avait attaché ses cheveux mi-longs en queue simple.

Itachi ouvra sa veste et tourna sur lui-même l'air irrésistible et dit :

« - Je suis pas beau comme ça !

- C'est assez surprenant mais c'est vrai que tu fais de l'effet ! » Répondit Ino souriante, sourire que lui relança Itachi et Hinata pensa que décidément sourire ne lui allait pas du tout.

« - Alors…t'as pas répondu à ma question ?

- Mais enfin je suis venu rien que pour toi, Hinata ! » Dit-il en se rapprochant sensuellement de la brunette.

« - Mon cul ouais !

- Oh Hinata je t'en prie quand nous serons seuls pas en public petite coquine va ! » Taquina Itachi en passant sa main sur la hanche D'Hinata et en souriant coquinement.

« - Oh mais je ne pensais pas à ça !!! Je…

- Mais oui on croit tous Hinata ! » Rassura-t-il faussement en mettant ses deux mains sur les joues d'Hinata folle de rage et de gêne. Hinata repoussa violemment les mains d'Itachi et s'écria :

« - Tu n'es qu'un pervers !!

- Comme toi ma chère ! »

Ino et Shikamaru regardaient leurs deux amis se disputaient ou plutôt Hinata s'énervait contre l'Uchiwa et lui y répondre calmement, sans intervenir car Ino était trop occupée à se limer les ongles et Shikamaru a essayé de reprendre espoir en se disant ce qu'il aurait si il tenait bon…sa chère blonde… mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par les cris étouffés d'Hinata qui s'écria :

« - Tu n'es qu'un crétin doublé d'un imbécile heureux !!

- Est-ce une façon de parler à son professeur Hinata ! » Dit-il calmement.

« - Quoi ??!! » s'exclamèrent les trois amis.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A suivre…

Bon voici mon 1er chapitre il n'y a pas tous les personnages principaux mais bon je vous enverrai le prochain chapitre bientôt c'est promis !!!!

Merci d'avoir lu !!

Gros bisous à tous !!!!!

Yamitealove.


	2. Rencontres entre élèves

Salut !!!!!!

Bon ben voici le 2nd chapitre !!!!! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira !!!!!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des com's !!!!

**Deidara02 :** Merci pour ta review !!! C'est cool que tu amies !!! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !!!Gros bisous !!!!

Bonne lecture !!!

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre entre élèves

_« - Quoi ??!! » s'exclamèrent les trois amis._

« - Alors ça vous fait pas plaisir ça !! » Lança Itachi.

« - P ! Crotte de c de bic … » S'exclama Hinata.

« - C'est pas possible que je résiste à cette année, chui maudit ça y est j'ai atteint le fond ' … » se lamenta Shikamaru.

« - Seigneur, Dieu tout puissant Marie Joseph, aidez-nous ! Je prie tous les saints… » Dit Ino les mains jointes l'air suppliante.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hinata se mit à jurer comme personne, Shikamaru se lamenter et Ino priant comme une vrai sœur. Devant autant d'enthousiasme Itachi s'écria :

« - Dis donc merci pour moi ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre ! Douteriez-vous de mes talents d'enseignant ! Puisque c'est comme ça je vais changer de classe alors ! » Dit-il d'un ton faussement triste. Nos jeunes héros cessèrent leurs activités et dirent l'un après l'autre en commençant par Ino :

« - Ca ne serait pas une grosse perte ! » Puis ce fut au tour d'Hinata :

« - Dis plutôt que ce serait un soulagement ! » Et enfin Shika dit :

« - Ca allègera surtout cette année d'enfer.

- Vous n'avez pas de cœur tous les trois !

- Tu n'en avais pas non plus avant !

- Ah c'est vrai Shika a raison ! » Ajouta Ino son bras sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Et pas de cerveau aussi ! » Rajouta Hina sadiquement.

« - Je suis entièrement d'accord avec la brunette !

- Brunette ! » S'exclamèrent les trois amis.

« - Ah ! Sasuke te voilà, tu en as mis du temps.

- Je t'ai pas déjà vu quelque part moi ? » Demanda Hinata intriguée par le jeune homme brun au yeux noirs et teint blanc. Lui aussi ne portait pas l'uniforme. Le brun jeta son regard sur l'Hyûga et répondit :

« - Oui nous nous connaissons… Tu t'appelles Hinata Hyûga ; tu as 16 ans, t'es l'héritière d'une multinationale dirigée par ton père Hiashi Hyûga. T'aimes pas qu'on te fasse de remarque sur tes yeux de chiottes…

- Hé !

- T'es sorti avec mon frère mais avant avec Naruto Uzumaki alias ton 1er amour. Donc d'après toutes ces infos je pense pouvoir dire que je te connais mais toi ça reste à voir. »

Le trio regardait Sasuke avec des yeux aussi ronds qu'une roue.

« - Woah !

- Impressionnant.

- Pire que Shika lorsqu'il nous récitait ses poésies ! »

Les paroles d'Ino lui valurent un regard étrange de la part de toutes personnes présentes et surtout un regard noir de Shikamaru. Itachi dit alors :

« - Je vois que mon petit chien…Heu je veux dire mon petit frère a bien retenu la leçon ! » se rattrapa-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Sasuke celui-ci ne bougea même pas ne lui lançant que des regards d'un noirceur impressionnante mais Hinata l'interrompit car celle-ci demanda à Itachi et commença alors une conversation entre eux deux :

« - Quelle leçon ?

- Histoire.

-Quelle histoire ?

- La notre.

- La notre ?

- Ou plutôt la tienne.

- La mienne ?

- Oui.

- Je ne peux croire que tu lui aies tout dit Itachi !

- Hé encore il n'a pas tout dit.

- Quoi ??!!.. »

« - Ouh ! Ca va chauffer !! » Murmura Ino, Shika préféra s'asseoir, Sasuke lui roula des yeux et Ino filmait leur petite dispute.

« - Hé Sasuke t'étais là ! Oh salut Hina-Chan ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de parler et à sa vue Hinata se mit à rougir brusquement, un rougissement que nota Sasuke ; il s'agissait là d'un blond aux yeux bleus pétillants de vie : Naruto Uzumaki qui ne portait pas d'uniforme comme tous nos amis à part Shikamaru.

« - Naruto… » Chuchota Hinata le feux aux joues.

Ino qui filmait toujours remarqua elle aussi le rougissement de son amie mais jugea inutile de la filmer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de filmer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux :

« - alors ça va Hina-chan ?

- Oui…Oui et toi ?

- Pour une rentrée, je me sens d'attaque !

- Dire que je l'étais moi aussi avant que mon moral ne retombe !

- Dis tu filmes Ino ?

- Ouais allez Naruto fais-moi une pause et dit un mot !

- Heu…Salut !!!!

- Woah ! Naruto t'as trouvé un mot en moins de deux secondes !

- Ah c'est vrai…hé mais tu te moquerais pas de moi là Sasu-chan !

- Ne m'appelles pas Sasu-chan baka !

- Je dis ce que je veux !

- Hé bien je vais t'en empêcher moi !

- Essaie pour voir !

- Hé hé arrêtez ! Essayez de parler moins vite que je puisse bien vous filmer ! Allez on reprend, disputez-vous ! » Dit Ino.

A ces mots, Tous regarda Ino qui continuait de filmer comme si de rien n'était.

« - Bon on devrait y aller ça va bientôt sonner !

- T'as raison Hina-chan allez on va entrer au lycée !!

- Tss, t'obéit toujours à cette fille ! » Dit Sasuke

- Cette fille s'appelle Hinata et tu le sais ! » Rétorqua Naruto. Hinata décida de prendre les choses en main, elle s'avança sensuellement vers l'Uchiwa qui dit :

« - Sur cet angle là tu es plutôt jolie. »

Hinata s'approchait de plus en plus de lui et murmura :

« - Tu n'as…. »

Hinata s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du petit frère d'Itachi.

« …idée… »

Elle approcha son visage du sien pour faire faire en sorte que ses lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres si elles ne s'effleuraient pas.

« … à quel point ! »

Hinata se retourna sèchement, ses cheveux lâchés touchant le visage de Sasuke surpris. Il la vit partir en compagnie de tous ses amis y comprit Naruto qui la félicitait de son geste.

Seul son frère était resté un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis il passa son bras sur l'épaule de son jeune frère et dit :

« -Il semblerait qu'en matières de femmes nous ayons les mêmes goûts Sasu-chan ! »

Sasuke regarda son frère et lui accorda : « Très bon goût ! ».

Il partit alors et entra dans le lycée.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru et Naruto étaient enfin entrés dans leur nouveau lycée, Ino qui avait enfin arrêté de filmer, était plus qu'impressionnée par la grandeur et la beauté des bâtiments, Naruto aussi était impressionné et poussait des « Oh ! » et « Wouah ! », Hinata, elle, souriait tout simplement devant l'insouciance de ses 2 amis et Shikamaru hé bien comme il avait dit il essayait de jouer à l'élève model en se tenant droit en saluant tous les professeurs qui passait devant eux, ou en tout cas, ils y ressemblaient à des profs. Puis soudain, le visage de Shikamaru s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère et accéléra le pas dans leurs directions opposées. Hinata, Ino et Naruto se retournèrent et suivirent Shikamaru sans poser de questions puis arrivaient à son stade, ses amis virent la cause du changement de comportement de leur ami.

Une jeune fille blonde faisait signe de la main, elle aussi ne portait pas d'uniforme, elle avait des yeux verts et bleus en même temps, elle avait deux couettes, un visage fin vraiment une très jolie fille nota Hinata, Ino retint son amie et Naruto aussi, Shikamaru qui n'avait rien remarqué continuait de marcher dans la direction de la blonde. Naruto allait demander ce qui se passait quand Ino le coupa et leur murmura :

« - C'est sa petite amie, Temari No Sabaku !

- Temari No Sabaku c'est pas la fille du maire de la ville ?

- Si bien vu Hina !

- Dis donc vous êtes tous des gosses de riches ! Ino fille d'une styliste et d'un chercheur en botanique, toi Hina-chan, fille d'un riche homme d'affaire, Sasuke, fils d'un autre home d'affaire, Shikamaru fils d'une philosophe et d'un scientifique et maintenant Temari No Sabaku fille d'un maire dont la ville est très influente. Et le pire c'est que vous n'êtes pas des pourris gâtés comme on en voit à la télé !

- Naruto, toi tu fais parti du très célèbres clan Uzumaki alors redescend sur terre !

- Mais Hina-chan je suis terre ! » Hinata préféra ne rien dire mais Ino en voyant Temari et Shikamaru les rejoindre leur chuchota :

- Moi je suis certaine qu'elle est pourrie gâtée, méchante, sournoise et…Salut Temari !!!!

- Salut Ino !!

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ben tu sais c'est la rentrée !! » Dit Ino faussement heureuse. Shikamaru prit alors la parole :

« -Tema je te présente mes deux amies, Hinata Hyûga et Naruto Uzumaki et vous deux je vous présente Temari, on sort ensemble depuis 3 semaines.

- Salut Naruto, Hinata !

- Salut !

- Coucou !!

- Shikamaru m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, j'espère que nous serons amis !

- Bien sûr pourquoi nous ne le serons pas ?

- Je sens que toi et moi, Hinata, on va bien s'entendre !

- Je le sens aussi !!!

- Hé et moi, je veux aussi être ton ami !!

- C'est vrai Naruto excuse-moi !

- Excuse acceptée Tema-Chan ! »

Tous se mirent devant les paroles de Naruto sauf Ino, les yeux baissés, Shikamaru l'ayant remarqué, mit sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et dit :

« - Toi c'est déjà le cas après tout c'est grâce à toi si qu'on est ensemble !

- Shikamaru a raison, je te dois beaucoup Ino ! » Dit Temari en prenant les mains d'Ino dans les siennes.

« - Vraiment Ino, tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! » dit Hinata le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Si c'est…grâce à moi…qu'ils sont…ensembles…malheureusement

- Quoi ?

- Heureusement ! Car sinon ça en aurait pris du temps !

- C'est vrai t'as entièrement raison ! » Concéda Shikamaru qui s'approcha de Temari et l'embrassa tendrement ce qui valut un « oh ! » général même d'Ino bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Naruto écria un « ouh les amoureux !!! » de bonheur face aux amoureux assez pour que seul le groupe entende.

Hinata, aussi s'était attendri devant cette scène mais en voyant Naruto ainsi elle se mit à penser à Itachi elle tourna alors brusquement la tête pour cesser d'y penser mais à peine avait-elle tourné qu'elle vit deux orbes émeraudes entourés de noir, non pas deux émeraudes mais deux yeux verts, de beaux yeux verts, au regard pénétrant puis elle élargie son champ de vision puis un beau visage au teint de pêche lui apparut, un visage aux cheveux roux, d'un roux flamboyant, il avait un tatouage sur un côté de son front où l'on pouvait lire « Amour », les yeux qui la fixait, le visage dirigé vers elle, possédait un corps en parfait accord avec son beau visage, il portait un baggi noir avec une chaîne au côté droit, un chemisier blanc sans manches qui laissait voir des bras assez musclé, il avait un bracelet que porte souvent les gothiques ( je ne me souviens plus du nom --' ), deux boutons était libres ce qui laissait entrevoir un torse sublime, il avait les bras croisés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a la classe ! » pensa Hinata. Ce jeune homme, pourtant lui rappelait quelque chose mais quoi elle ne savait rien et ça, ça l'énervait encore plus, elle se mit alors à la scruter le moindre détail chez lui qui pourrait lui apportait une bride de souvenirs mais rien ne vint. Soudainement le sourcils de jeune homme venait de se lever et là elle comprit. Elle se tourna vivement rouge de honte. Se amis qui la virent dans cet état l'interrogèrent :

« - Ben Hina-chan qu'est-ce t'as ?

- Hinata ça va ?

- Hinata-san tout va bien ?

- Hé ho ! On te cause là !

- Hein ? » Ce fut les paroles de Shikamaru qui réveillèrent Hinata. Tous la regardèrent d'étonnement. Celle-ci dit alors :

« - Y'a un gars qui me regarde derrière nous il se tient contre une barrière ! »

Temari regarda dans la direction donnée par Hinata et soupira d'exaspération ce qui titilla Hinata qui dit :

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'exaspérant là-dedans ?

- Calme-toi Hina et puis il est canon tu devrais être flattée ! » Lança Ino ce qui calma Hinata qui se mit à rougir.

Temari en voyant sa réaction, regarda le jeune homme puis Hinata, le jeune homme puis Hinata et se mit à rire.

« - Hinata-san, en fait le gars qui te regardait ça n'est que mon frère, Gaara ! »

A ces mots, Hinata bascula au vert et pensa

_« Ca y est, c'est Gaara No Sabaku évidemment comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rappeler ? C'est pour ça qu'il regardait vers moi, en fait il veillait sur sa sœur ! Oh ! Mon Dieu que je suis idiote ! Que va-t-il penser… »_

« -Hina-chan ?

- Laisse Naruto là elle doit être en train de dramatiser la situation et se lamenter dans sa tête, elle fait souvent ça quand elle est gênée. » Expliqua Ino.

« - Pauvre Hina-chan !

- Quoi ??!!

- Ah Hinata te voilà revenue à la réalité ! Merci Naruto moi que je fais ça elle ne répond jamais !

- Ben où est passé notre jeune couple ?

- Ils sont partis voir le frère de Temari d'ailleurs on devrait les rejoindre !

- Les rejoindre ? Ca va pas ! Je me suis pétée la honte devant son frère et tu veux que j'aille le voir ??

- Hinata regarde moi : tout va bien, tu n'as rien à te reprocher après tout c'est lui qui te regardait ! » Raisonna Ino ce qui fit effet puisque Hinata s'était tout de suite calmé puis Naruto dit à Ino :

« - Et au fait Tema-chan c'est sympa elle n'est pas sournoise ni…

- Naruto là on parle de Gaara et d'Hina, le sujet Temari est dépassé !

- Mouais bon moi je vais rejoindre les autres, ici ça commence à devenir bizarre ! » Dit Naruto en s'en allant. Puis Hinata prit son courage à eux mains et suivit Naruto, ce que fit aussi Ino.

Arrivés à destination, Temari leur dit :

« - Bon je vous présente Gaara mon petit frère et Gaara je te présente Ino, et la jeune fille que tu matais c'est Hinata ! » Gaara regarde alors Hinata neutrement mais cela suffit pour faire rougir Hinata.

_« - Dieu qu'il est beau !! » C'est étrange il n'y a que devant Naruto que je rougis d'habitude et… »_

« - Ah ! Ben voilà t'as intimidée Hinata, bravo Gaara ! »

- Non…ce n'est pas grave Temari ! » Assura Hinata.

- Ben il est pas bavard ton frère ! »

Le regard de Gaara dévia sur Ino un regard neutre dont une lueur assassine passa dans ses yeux, Ino s'excusa tout de suite.

_« Quel drôle de personnage ! » _pensa Hinata puis elle dit à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte : « Plus silencieux que Sasuke et plus je m'en fout de tout ! »

A ces mots, Hinata plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Bien sûr que si ! » Rétorqua Gaara.

« - Wouah Hinata t'as réussi à faire parler Gaara ! Moi j'y arrive rarement ! »

- Naruto tu le connais ?

- Ouais c'est Sasuke que me l'a présenté l'année dernière !!

- Tiens quand on parle du loup…. »

- Resalut, hé bien je vois que la meute s'est agrandi ! » Dit-il en regardant tout le monde puis fit un signe de tête à Gaara qui le lui renvoya.

« - Là je crois que tu te trompes de groupe Sasuke ! » rétorqua Ino.

En effet cette fois-ci, Sasuke était accompagné de Neji le cousin d'Hinata de son amie Tenten toujours aussi jolie, remarqua Hinata ; puis il vit aux côtés de l'Uchiwa une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, yeux verts, corps magnifique bref une vraie poupée, elle était vraiment belle. Aucun d'entre eux ne portait d'uniforme.

« - Ca alors aucun d'entre nous ne porte d'uniforme ! » Dit Hinata

« - Oui c'est vrai même si quelqu'un en porte ! » dit Ino en regardant Shikamaru.

« - Remarque pertinente, melle Hyûga ! » Dit une voix de femme mais forte. Tous regardèrent alors la femme qui avait parlé, il s'agissait d'une femme blonde à forte poitrine, le regard sûr, la voix forte, une vrai dirigeante et jeune en plus mais c'est ce qu'il paraissait en tout cas.

« - Tsunade-Oba-chan !! » s'écria joyeusement Naruto avant de se faire crier dessus par la « Tsunade », la jeune femme reprit son sérieux même si on voyait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'étrangler, elle toussota un puis s'élança dans un discours :

« - Bonjour et bienvenue à vous chers et nouveaux élèves du lycée Masashi Kishimoto, l'un des lycée les plus prestigieux du Japon, je me présente je suis le proviseur de ce lycée : Tsunade **( Nom )** et voici ma fidèle secrétaire Shizune **( nom) **, nous espérons de vous le meilleur et comme vous l'avez très certainement remarqué aucun de vous ne porte réellement l'uniforme car moi, le maire de cette ville et le comité du lycée avons décidé de placer tous les élèves ne portant pas d'uniformes de les mettre tous dans une classe donc il y a une classe de 2nde, une classe de 1ère et une classe de Terminale qui comporte des élèves ne portant pas d'uniforme, d'ailleurs une certaine jeune fille devrait rejoindre sa classe tout de suite, n'est-ce pas Melle Temari No Sabaku ? »

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur la jeune fille et nullement gênée, elle partit tranquillement après avoir fait un bisou su la joue de Shikamaru qui rougit de son geste, elle fit un signe à ses nouveaux amis et à son frère et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était, Hinata pensa que cette fille était vraiment hors norme et qu'à sa place, elle serait certainement très gênée

_« Temari est vraiment une chic fille ! Je viens à peine de la connaître que déjà je l'admire… »_ Pensa la jeune Hyûga mais elle ne put continuer dans sa lancée puisque Me Tsunade **(nom) **venait de reprendre la parole.

« - Bien maintenant que tout cela est dit avez-vous des questions ?

- Moi j'en ai une ! » S'exclama une voix, Tsunade regarda alors la personne il s'agissait de Naruto Uzumaki qui demanda :

« - Pourquoi faire une classe qu'avec des élèves ne portant pas d'uniforme ?

- Baka ! Pour ne pas porter l'uniforme déjà il faut payer une somme relativement élevé et de plus tu n'as as remarqué qu'il n'y avait de fils ou filles de parents très haut gradé et pour la plupart d'entre nous nous serons la relève de nos parents donc je suppose qu'ils ont voulu nous préparer à tous cela. »

Tsunade souriait, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il avait répondu après tout il devait être parmi les plus intelligents du lycée si il n'était le plus intelligent. Shikamaru Nara tenait beaucoup de ses parents, perspicacité, intelligence bref il en tenait beaucoup.

« - Ah ok ! Je n'avais pas fait le rapport merci Shika ! » Dit Naruto un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Par contre, Tsunade se demandait parfois si ce garçon était l'héritier du clan Uzumaki parce qu'il devait être le seul à ne pas avoir compris, enfin bon elle savait qu'il avait du potentiel en tant que dirigeant tout comme son père.

« - Il va de soi aussi qu nous ayons les meilleurs professeurs de ce lycée et aussi des matières en plus, ai-je tort ?

- Tu as parfaitement raison Nara ! » Dit Tsunade, _« décidément ce garçon m'épate, pas étonnant qu'il sort avec une fille plus âgée et plus mûre »_.

« - Bon maintenant que tout est dit vous allez rejoindre votre classe et au fait vous êtes le derniers alors dépêchez-vous parce que votre professeur n'aiment avoir des élèves en retard ! »

Tous décidèrent d'aller en classe, Hinata arrivée parmi les premières avec Ino vit alors le numéro de la salle : A-6, c'était bien ici, la porte était déjà ouverte, Ino la poussa et avant même de dire quoi que ce soit, une voix grave dit :

« - Ah voilà ce n'est pas trop tôt, entrez tous ! »

Hinata vit alors son cauchemar se réalisait : il s'agissait d'Itachi qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Shikamaru près d'elle, murmura :

« - Ca va vraiment être une année d'enfer ! »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A suivre…

Voilà le chapitre 2 est bouclé !

Alors vous en dites quoi ?

En tout cas gros bisous à tous, merci de votre soutien !!!!!


	3. L'année commenceles problèmes aussi

**Coucou et bonne année 2008 à tous !!!!!**

Enfin un signe de vie , bon je sais c'est pas trop tôt XD !!! Bon veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard immodéré, mais quand on a plus l'inspi. Croyez-moi c'est dur en plus avec le pression du lycée c'est pas facile mais je sais bien que je dois combiner les deux mais maintenant que je suis en vacances je pense pouvoir rattraper mon retard !!!!

Bon j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !!!!

Merci encore pour vos com's !!!!! Ca fait super plaisir !!!!!!

Bonne lecture

°0°0°0°0°0°°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 3 : L'année commence…les problèmes aussi…

_Tous décidèrent d'aller en classe Hinata arrivée parmi les premières avec Ino vit alors le numéro de la salle : A-6, c'était bien ici, la porte était déjà ouverte, Ino la poussa et avant même de dire quoi que ce soit, une voix grave dit :_

_« - Ah vous voilà ce n'est pas trop tôt, entrez tous ! »_

_Hinata vit alors son cauchemar se réalisait : il s'agissait d'Itachi qui lui fit un grand sourire._

_Shikamaru près d'elle, murmura :_

_« - Ca va vraiment être une année d'enfer ! »_

« - Bon installez-vous aux places libres, voulez-vous bien ? »

Notre groupe s'installa aux places restantes c'est-à-dire au 1er rang :

Naruto Hinata Ino Shika

Lee Tenten Neji Sasuke Sakura Saï

Marion Mira Gaara Kiba Shino Asuka

Raito Chad Ayame Ike Rei Shinji

Une atmosphère tendue régnait dans la salle, Itachi ou plutôt Mr Uchiwa avait ordonnée de prendre une feuille et d'écrire des renseignements comme : Nom, prénom, date de naissance etc.…

Tout le monde avait terminé depuis plusieurs minutes mais Itachi semblait trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino et Shikamaru se regardaient tout à tour, en plus d'avoir Itachi en prof ils l'avaient en prof principal et ça c'était pire que tout ; injuste se dit Hinata, Ino elle maudissait Itachi de les avoir placés au 1er rang car elle ne pouvait pas voir à quoi ressembler les autres élèves et surtout à quoi ressembler les garçons et elle enrageait pour cela.

Shika, était assez satisfait après tout un fayot de première doit toujours s'asseoir devant puis il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire pour la suite. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs films avec des fayots mais là il pensa qu'être fayot était le contraire même d'un flemmard, il aurait donc besoin d'aide et c'était là que Temari entrait en jeu.

Naruto lui comptait les carreaux par terre pour faire passer le temps mais soudain il se rappela quelque chose…Il regarda alors Hinata puis Itachi « Pff, c'est trop compliqué pour moi tout ça ! » pensa-t-il en se tenant la tête, ce qui attira l'attention de tous.

« - Mr Uzumaki, écrire sur un bout de papier vous accable-t-il ?

- Hein ? Ah non ha ha… » Rie-il nerveusement en mettant sur sa tête.

Itachi leva un sourcil puis se remit à écrire, Naruto s'arrêta de rire et regarda ses amis d'un air « j'ai gaffé là ; non ? » Hinata pour le réconforter caressa chaleureusement la main de Naruto étant sur sa cuisse ce qui attira l'attention particulière d'une jeune fille, brune, qui tout de suite le signala à sa voisine châtain, celles-ci gloussèrent alors, ce que remarqua Gaara qui regarda Naruto et Hinata de dos d'un air froid. Hélas pour nos héros ce ne sont pas les seuls l'avoir noté effectivement non seulement Sasuke l'avait capté l'air insatisfait de tant d'affection mais aussi une rousse placé à côté d'un brun à lunettes noires qui pour couronner le tout avait décrit la scène sur un bout de papier et le fit passer à toute sa rangée mais aussi derrière. Elle lui sembla inutile de le faire passer au 2e rang puisque tous l'avaient remarqués.

Et c'est ainsi que le 1er ragot de la 2nde la plus « prestigieuse » du lycée fut lancé mais évidemment cette info ne pouvait pas rester à l'intérieur de la classe, non ! C'est alors que la rousse mais aussi la brune et sa voisine texta ce qui s'était passé à plusieurs de leurs amis évidemment du lycée. Voici comment les ¾ des classes de 2nde fut au courant de la relation entre Hinata et Naruto et bien sûr au cours des messages il y avait eu des incohérences et au bout du compte la caresse d'Hinata sur la main de Naruto fut remplacé par…

« - T'as entendu ça, Yumi vient de m'envoyer une texto ! Lis !

- Non ce n'est pas vrai !

- Hé bien on a des chauds lapins au lycée c't'année XD !!! » Dit un garçon.

« - Ils sont gonflés quand même ! » s'exclama une fille d'un autre groupe.

- C'est dégueu !! » Dit son amie écoeurée.

Itachi leva la tête de sa feuille et s'arrêta d'écrire car le brouhaha dehors devenait de plus en plus accentuer. Celui-ci se leva de son bureau et dirigea vers la porte, il sortit carrément de la salle et revint quelques minutes plus tard fermant brusquement la porte il revint à son bureau et dit :

« - Bon puisque vous avez fini faites passer les feuilles devant et que Mr Uzumaki me les amènent. »

Ceci fait lorsque Naruto se retourna pour retourner à sa place il put voir durant quelques secondes les visages de sa classe, il s'assit et là se remémora ce qu'il avait vu :

Toute la classe le suivait des yeux comme si ils attendaient que quelque chose se passe et surtout il avait retenu les regards de Sasuke et Gaara : particulièrement meurtriers ce qui l'étonna après tout ils étaient amis.

_« Ben qu'est-ce j'ai fait encore ? »_ Pensa-t-il en se grattant la tête il préféra ne plus y réfléchir, Itachi prenant la parole en se levant :

« - Bien alors veuillez m'excuser pour cet accueil plutôt froid et dur. » Dit-il en souriant.

Face à ses excuses tout le monde se détendit sauf Hinata et Sasuke qui pensèrent qu'Itachi préparait d'un coup d'enfer.

« - C'est vrai que vous y êtes allé fort au début, Mr Uchiha ! » s'exclama un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés aux yeux perçants habillé en style Hip-hop.

Tout le monde rient à sa remarque, l'atmosphère devenait plus apaisante et ça même Hinata et Sasuke l'approuvèrent.

« - Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles… » Finit-il un sourire au coin des lèvres avec un accent charmant, les filles gloussèrent sauf Hinata qui tentait de cacher son rougissement en baissant la tête, elle devait se l'avouer il avait beaucoup de vices mais il détenait un charme à couper le souffle et elle ne pouvait pas y résister, elle n'avait jamais pu.

« - Pour certains la situation de cette classe particulière leur ont déjà été présentés ; il regarda un instant Hinata puis reprit, pour d'autres non je vais donc vous expliquer en détail : Voilà en fait comme vous avez du le remarquer pour une classe de 2nde vous êtes peu nombreux, 23 élèves... »

_« - 23 ? J'en ai pourtant compté 22…»_ pensa un brun assis à la dernière rangée en début de rang.

_« - Il n'aurait pas pu se tromper… »_ Songea la brune de tout à l'heure.

_« - Ce qui veut dire… »_ Réfléchit une fille aux cheveux courts aussi au dernier rang.

_« - Qu'un élève est absent »_ acheva par pensée un garçon aux cheveux noirs assis au dernier rang et en fin de rangée.

« - …En fait aucun d'entre vous ne porte d'uniforme ; _il regarda Shikamaru puis se rectifia, bon sauf l'un d'entre vous ; tout le monde se focalisa alors sur notre pauvre fayot gêné _; vous êtes tous promuts à un grand avenir, vous serez la relève des plus grandes entreprises du Japon voire du monde, vous êtes connus pour les prouesses de vos parents, certains d'entre vous n'ont pas envie de prendre le relais _; dit-il en baissant les yeux_, d'autres ont peur d'assurer cette relève face à tout la pression ; _dit-il en regardant Hinata qui tourna la tête_, bref cette classe a été crée pour vous préparer à tout cela, de plus le niveau de cette classe est particulièrement élevé, les meilleurs professeurs vous ont été assignés il est donc normal, et j'espère ne pas vous effrayer, d'attendre le meilleur de vous et nous savons qu'il est élevé. »

Après ce discours, Itachi regarda la réaction de ses élèves, aucun d'entre eux n'était ou ne paraissaient effrayés non ils regardaient Itachi d'un air supérieur et déterminé qui dirait :

« - Ne croyez pas que vous ne nous faites peur ! Vous ne savez à quoi vous vous exposer ».

Itachi était satisfait au fond de lui il sourirait sadiquement, cette année promettait d'être amusante et il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

« - Bien maintenant je vais maintenant faire l'appel, je sais que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps » murmura Itachi en parant chercher la fameuse liste, certains souriait intérieurement, d'autres étaient plutôt curieux de la connaître.

« - Alors commençons lorsque vous entendez votre nom veuillez le doigt puis je vais émettre plusieurs informations vous concernant à la fin de ceci veuillez me dire si elles sont exactes ou fausses :

- Aburame Shino : 23/01/92, LV1 : Anglais, français, LV2 : Allemand

Options : Grec, Latin

Spécialité : Biologie

- C'est exact, Mr Uchiha » Dit un jeune garçon, aux cheveux ébouriffés aux lunettes noires habillés d'une veste dont le col lui arrivait juste en dessous de ses lunettes rondes.

Itachi continua :

- Cupraccia Ayame : 02/08/94, LV1 : Anglais, français, LV2 : Italien

Options : Latin,

Spécialité : Histoire des arts, Physique et Chimie de laboratoire

- C …c'est….ex…exact …Mr… Uchi….wa » bafouilla une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants bouclés, elle portait un gros pull vert en laine, toute timide elle rougissait, le regard fuyant, Itachi leva un sourcil il n'avait rien compris, il regarda alors Hinata, celle-ci se morda les lèvres en se rappelant qu'elle était comme ça autrefois ça lui faisait bizarre de voir quelqu'un bafouillait comme elle. Itachi lui demanda alors l'impossible : répéter plus fort, Ayame se mit à rougir plus fort qu'Hinata, Naruto se dit alors _« Incroyable mais vrai ! »_

Soudain le jeune garçon à côté répondit à sa place souriant : « - C'est exact Mr aucun souci ! » Itachi continua alors, Ayame soulagée, put enfin respirer son jeune ami lui donna une tape amical.

« - Edogawa Asuka : 15/03/93, LV1 : Anglais, français, LV2 : Allemand

Options : I.S.I.

Spécialité : Electronique-Informatique

- C'est ça, m'sieur ! » S'écria la jeune rousse qui avait répandu le ragot dans la classe en se levant d'un coup, l'air supérieur, elle était assise à côté de Shino qui se tâta l'oreille après l'intervention de sa voisine.

« - Bien, passons, dit Itachi :

- Fuyamato Chad : 26/09/92, LV1 : Anglais, français, LV2 : Espagnol

Options : Portugais, Latin

Spécialité : E.P.S.

Le dénommé Chad acquiesça de la tête, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une forte et imposante carrure au teint hâlé au cheveux courts et bouclés lui tombant sur son front. Tout le monde s'était retourné afin de voir qui n'avait pas parlé alors que juste avant Asuka avait littéralement hurlée, ce qu'Ino ne regrettait pas car juste à côté du balaise se trouvait un très beau jeune homme, un trèèès beau brun au yeux noisettes virant au rouge les bras croisés, Ino crut s'évanouir tellement il était beau et ténébreux (je la comprends totalement ) Ino avait hâte de savoir quel était le nom de cette superbe créature, celui regardait Itachi parlait de je n'sais quoi, soudain le brun en question posa son regard de braise sur la jolie blonde, Ino faillit hurler en le voyant la regarder mais elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul en fait toute la classe la regardait et la voix tonnante d'Itachi résonna dans ses oreilles :

« - Melle Yamanaka, pour la 2nde fois voulez-vous bien vous retourner !

- Alors Yamagata on commence déjà à mater ! » nota Asuka, Ino la fusilla du regard et aurait bien rétorqué une remarque cinglante mais Hinata la main sur son épaule la calma, et elle se retourna brusquement mais Asuka ne s'arrêta pas là et s'en prie à Hinata en lui disant :

« - Hé bien ça alors Hyûga tu es des 2 bords, je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'une héritière enfin quoique après le coup de tout à l'hure ça n'est plu si…

- Tais-toi Edogawa, ne t'en prends pas à ma cousine tu m'entends ou alors…

- Ou alors quoi ?

- Ou alors vous allez vous prendre des heures de colles dans la tronche » interrompit Itachi les sourcils froncés, Neji et Asuka se calmèrent tout de suite. Itachi reprit :

« - Ca commence bien… bon je ne veux plus d'interruption est-ce clair ! Bon, continuons :

- Gogyo Ike : 14/09/92 LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Espagnol

Options : ISI, Latin

Spécialité : Electronique-Informatique

- C'est bien ça ! » Dit énergiquement le jeune garçon qui avait pris la défense d'Ayame. C'était un garçon aussi rayonnant que Naruto, les cheveux blonds, sûrement du à une coloration, coiffés avec des dreadlocks, yeux verts émeraudes, teint de pêche, style surfeur-bosseur, et une fine barbe sur le menton de couleur brune lui donnait un air cool.

« - Haruno Sakura : 28/03/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Allemand

Options : Grec, Arts plastiques

Spécialité : Histoires des arts, Théâtre expression dramatique

- C'est bien cela Mr Uchiwa. » Hinata se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit une voix douce et forte et vit la poupée de tout à l'heure accompagnant Sasuke, elle l'avait trouvée si belle et sure d'elle, bref le genre de filles qu'elle admirait.

« - Hyûga Hinata : 27/12/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Allemand

Options : Grec, Histoire des arts

Spécialité : Etude et fonctionnement d'une entreprise

- Hyûga Neji : 03/09/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Espagnol

Options : Mathématiques, Grec

Spécialité : Etude et fonctionnement d'une entreprise

- Exact, Mr Uchiwa. » Dit-il calmement, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon assorti seuls la ceinture et ses chaussures étaient noirs.

Hinata pensa : _« Il pouvait pas me laissait donner mon avis cet idiot ! Il le fait exprès ou quoi ! »_

« - Ikari Shinji : 31/12/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Espagnol

Options : Grec, Latin

Spécialité : E.P.S.

- Oui c'est bon, m'sieur » Dit agréablement Shinji, c'était une jeune garçon aux cheveux courts bruns et aux yeux bleus, simple, un garçon au style…peu atypique.

« - Inuzuka Kiba : 07/07/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Espagnol

Options : Audiovisuel Cinéma, Latin

Spécialité : Electronique

- Ouais, c'est bon ! » Dit Kiba, c'était le garçon aux yeux perçants et à la grande gueule.

« - Koyano Rei : 17/11/92, LV1 : Anglais, français, LV2 : Allemand

Options : Grec, Latin

Spécialité : Physique chimie, Informatique et Electronique

- C'est bon Mr Uchiwa. » Murmura une jeune fille aux cheveux et yeux bleus au teint laiteux et au style entièrement gothique-lolita avec tous les accessoires pourtant elle avait l'air douce et placide à la fois.

« - Manche Marion et Mira : 19/08/93 LV1 : Anglais, Français LV2 : Allemand

Options : Grec et latin

Spécialité : Mathématiques avancés »

- C'est cela ! » S'exclamèrent Mira et Marion en chœur bien qu'elles soient jumelles Marion avait les cheveux châtains et Mira était brune, Mira faisait plus japonaise avec ses yeux étirés, elle avait les yeux marrons foncés et avait un teint pâle tandis que Marion avait les yeux verts et le teint de pêche. Elles semblaient bien gentilles mais il s'agissait de la brune et de sa voisine qui avait aperçu la caresse d'Hinata et en arrivant à cette conclusion on pouvait en déduire qu'elles étaient plutôt pestes c'est ce que pensa le beau brun d'Ino.

« - Nara Shikamaru : 22/09/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Allemand

Options : Grec, Latin, Philosophie

Spécialité : Mathématiques et P.Chimie avancés

« - Rien à rectifier, Mr Uchiwa, tout est parfait, vous avez totalement rai…

- Cesser de fayoter Mr Nara, je déteste ça.

- Bien Monsieur --' » s'attrista Shika en plus de s'être fait casser, il s'était fait bien ridiculiser surtout que certains élèves de la classe s'était mis à glousser se retenant de rire.

« - Okagawa Saï : 18/06/92 LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Allemand

Options : Grec, Latin

Spécialité : Création-Design

- Rien à dire. » S'exprima un jeune garçon

« - Rock Lee : 27/11/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Espagnol

Options : Grec

Spécialité : E.P.S.

- Exact Monsieur Uchiwa ! » S'exclama une jeune homme à la combinaison verte et à la coupe au bol, il avait l'air énergique, chose marquante chez lui : ses gros sourcils, que nota Naruto en fait c'est la 1ère chose que vit Naruto, Itachi lui pensa : _« Il ressemble à Gai, la pauvre ! »_

« - Sabaku Gaara : 19/01/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Espagnol

Options : Latin, Arts plastiques

Spécialité : Photographie et Histoires des arts

« - …. »

« - Bien je reprends :

- Sotoya Tenten : 09/03/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Espagnol

Options : Grec, Latin

Spécialité : E.P.S.

- C'est bon, Mr Uchiwa » Répondit la jolie brune à côté de Neji, elles avaient 2 macarons sur sa tête, les yeux noisettes et le visage fin elle arborait un style sportif lolita.

« - Uchiwa Sasuke : Bon ça ne risque pas d'être erroné j'étais avec toi lorsqu'on t'a inscrit ! »

Sasuke ne put retenir un grognement de mécontement devant le visage souriant de son frère aîné.

_« Il fallait que cet imbécile le fasse remarquer maintenant tout le monde va comprendre que c'est mon frère, Putain fais chié ! » _pensa t-il. **((C'est vilain de dire des gros mots Sasu-chan ! Mais ça lui va trop bien je trouve XD !!!))**

« - Uzumaki Naruto : 10/10/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Espagnol

Options : S.E.S. et Grec

Spécialité : Droit

- Ben…euh…je crois que tout est bon ! »

_« Ce bouffon est le fils du maire, impensable ! » _pensa le beau brun d'Ino.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans cette classe, il a l'air con ! » _pensa Asuka.

« - Yagami Raito : 09/12/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Allemand

Options : Grec et Latin

Spécialité : Mathématiques et Physiques Chimie avancés et Biologie avancés

- Exact. » Dit-il posément d'une voix grave Ino se retourna et vit son beau brun parlait :

_« Il s'appelle Raito !!!!!!!!!! Un nom parfait pour un gars parfait !!!!!! Il est si beau !!!!! »_

Ino se mit à le contempler celui-ci le remarqua et lui envoya un sourire du coin des lèvres : un sourire à croquer, Ino n'en crut pas ses yeux, c'était à elle qu'il avait envoyé un des sourires Ino se dit de se calmer et de lui renvoyer un sourire puis elle se retourna alors pour pouvoir sourire de toutes ses dents, trop heureuse elle ne se rendit pas compte de regard de Shikamaru qui avait suivi toute la scène.

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui trouve à celui-là ? Avec sa tête de playboy il fait plutôt con pff ! Je ne comprendrais jamais tes goûts, Ino ! » _Pensa-t-il jalousement sans même s'en rendre compte.

« - Yamanaka Ino : 23/09/92, LV1 : Anglais, français LV2 : Espagnol

Options : Grec, Latin

Spécialité : Création-Design et Culture-Design

- C'est ça, Itachi euh je veux dire Mr Uchiwa ' !! » Dit-elle, gênée, Hinata se frappa la tête.

« - Oui, ça vaudrait mieux Melle Yamanaka. Bien il semblerait que vous soyez la dernière. Bien maintenant je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps vous correspondant, attention ne les perdez pas car chaque emploi du temps est différent du fait de vos spécialité trop… différentes. »

Itachi leur donna alors leur emploi du temps. Ceci fait il retourna à son bureau et dit avant de s'asseoir :

- Désormais l'année peut commencer ! »

_«…Et les problèmes aussi !! »_ pensa sadiquement Asuka.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A suivre…

Merci pour tous vos com's ça fait super plaisir !!!!!!!!!!

Encore bonne année, gros bisous et à la prochaine !!!!

La p'tite réunionnaise.


End file.
